Dak Attacks
Dak Attacks is the first episode of the second season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures and the fourteenth episode overall. Plot The episode opens at Incarcecon, where a Tetramand prisoner is beating up some other prisoners. '' (Tetramand): I'm the strongest one there is! ''He punches a Piscciss Volann into the ground. Then he hops onto a Lepidopterran and punches him on the head. The Tetramand gets off and the Lepidopterran crashes onto the ground. (Tetramand): I'm busting out of here! A ship full of incoming prisoners lands. Some Plumbers get off. (Magister Patelliday): Now listen up! Some new prisoners have arrived today and--- The Tetramand knocks him out of the way. He boards the ship and throws everybody that's onboard out. He then flies away. (Tetramand): Time to take over the galaxy! Theme Song Ben is contacted by Magister Patelliday. (Ben): Hey Magister. (Magister Patelliday): Ben Tennyson! I need your help! An evil dictator named Dak has escaped prison. You must stop him from taking over the Earth! (Ben): Can do! Ben contacts Gwen and Kevin. Later, they are flying in the Rustbucket III. (Kevin): So who are we looking for? (Ben): Some guy named Dak. (Kevin): Dak?! Kevin turns the ship around. (Ben): What are you doing? Magister Patelliday said Dak was that way! (Kevin): Nobody messes with Dak. He's the only one I know who's worse then Ma Vreedle! (Gwen): Who? (Kevin): Never mind. (Ben): We stopped Vilgax. How bad can this Dak guy be? They land right in front of Dak. They all get off the ship. (Ben); Attention Dak. I am Ben Tennyson! (Dak): I know perfectly who you are! Dak charges at Ben, who jumps out of the way and accidentally transforms into Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): Man. I wanted Four Arms. Stinkfly shoots his goo into Dak's eyes. (Dak): I can't see. (Stinkfly): Yeah that was the plan. Dak tears the goo off, but Kevin punches him and Gwen shoots him with mana. (Dak): Is that all you got? (Stinkfly): Not quite. Here we go Four Arms, here we go! Stinkfly accidentally transforms into Heatblast. (Heatblast): Heatblast! Eh, he's okay. Heatblast blasts Dak with fire. '' (Dak): I barely felt a thing. (Heatblast): Aw, man. ''Dak picks up Heatblast and throws him. (Heatblast): Hope your feeling generous Ultamatrix. Heatblast accidentally transforms into Nanomech. (Nanomech): Aw, man. Can't I catch a break! Nanomech flies up to Dak and starts shooting him. (Dak): Hee, hee! Tickles! He swats Nanomech away. (Nanomech): I'm to small to do any real ''damage! (Kevin): Luckily, ''I'm ''the right size! ''Kevin starts punching Dak. Dak picks him up and throws him. (Gwen): My turn! Turbo! Gwen sends a pink tornado at Dak. He goes flying and slams onto the ground. He throws a punch at Gwen who blocks with a mana shield. Dak starts breaking it. (Gwen): Ben! (Nanomech): Ya know Ultamatrix, I give up. Surprise me. Nanomech transforms into Four Arms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Oh sure, now ''I get him! ''Dak breaks Gwen's shield. He's about to punch her, but Four Arms tackles him before he does. (Four Arms): Eat this, Tiny! Four Arms beats up Dak. (Dak): Ugh. Good battle, Tennyson! Dak boards his ship and flies away. Four Arms turns back into Ben. (Ben): Man, Kev. You were right. Nobody messes with Dak. The End! Major Events *Dak makes his debut. *Heatblast makes his first reappearence. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Magister Patelliday *Some Plumbers Villains *Dak Aliens Used *Stinkfly (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Heatblast (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Nanomech (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Four Arms Trivia *A running gag in this episode is that Ben keeps trying to turn into Four Arms. Category:Episodes